tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
CAT's away
Log Title: CAT's away Characters: Backblast, Blades, Blizzard, Delcom, Dust Devil, Riposte, Scales, Tonka, Tote, Upshot, Vigil Location: Iacon Plains/Stanix Date: January 23, 2019 TP: Covert Action Team TP Summary: A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. Category:2019 Category:Covert Action Team TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:19:05 on Wednesday, 23 January 2019.' Blizzard stands out in the airfield, standing up to her great height as she sprays an armorcoat over the rather lackluster shuttle for today's operation. The femme dwarfs even Ultra Magnus or the Triple-Changers, though she goes about her work silently. After a few last sprays, she goes over to a nearby control panel and runs a few radar tests. A green light pings on. She nods to herself, and hits the comms... <> Weatherbot Blizzard says, "Shuttle's ready." Blizzard puts a hand on her hip as she looks it over, already musing about giving it another once-over. Scales bounds over to the shuttle, awake and alert and ready to go. Backblast wanders up to the shuttle, carrying a cybertronian-sized tea urn, of the kind that can be clamped down to a standard cargo fitting <> A two tone chime signals. All members of the C.A.T. recognize it as the call to gather, though nothing is said, not even on a surely encrypted channel. Tonka skitters up to the shuttle, making sure his jetpack is set to go. Upshot isn't far behind Backblast and Scales. The mech currently has his scanning rig on his back and is carrying a large-ish locking case in one hand, presumably with more 'supplies' for various tasks. The mission summary is as follows... ' CAT MISSION ' To: CAT MEMBERS ONLY ' '''Security Level: FOR OPTICS ONLY ' 'Subject : CONTACT PARAMETERS ' ' ' '''MISSION BRIEFING REMINDER: OVERALL OBJECTIVE: DISCOVER DECEPTICON ASSASSIN 'DOUBLE-TAP'S PLANS. THEN, AND ONLY THEN, ELIMINATE, COMPROMISE, OR DETAIN DOUBLE-TAP. CURRENT OBJECTIVE: MEET WITH XO 'RIPOSTE' IN STANIX LOWGROUND. FREQUENCY '103.221' C/R VERIFICATION. CALLER: "WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN THE EXTERMINATOR IS LATE" RESPONSE: "BURN DOWN THE HABITATION SUITE.". ''' '''AWAIT FURTHER BRIEFING FROM XO RIPOSTE. XO RIPOSTE IS NOT CONSIDERED TO BE IN OPERATIONAL COMMAND. Blizzard regards the assembling Autobots, as she turns around towards them. "You the crew for this one?" Backblast sniffs quietly and looks at Blizzard laconically. His alloygator's glass eyes catch the light. "Nah, mate." He says. "I'm the Fairy Clinkerbelle." this is delivered in a total deadpan. Scales sits down near Backblast. "If he delivers ten more gifts, he gets his wings." Upshot sets one end of the case on the ground so he can lean against it and eyes Backblast. "They must be running short of quality recruits if they're letting you in the Fairy's Union." Blizzard seems to nonchalantly take Backblast's sarcasm without any affect. "Well, I've finished the armor coating on this old model. It'll absorb a limited amount of radar pulses. The system'll let you know when the paint job is about through. You'll need to set down before it turns red. Not that you don't know that....It also has a disassembler built in, which is why this particular shuttle looks so haphazard. Junkion design. It'll effectively self-destruct after you arrive at your point of contact, so this is a one-way trip." "Neat, clean, and to the point. Question is, what is the extraction plan?" Tonka inquires. Upshot peers down at the minuscule Autobot. "That depends on how many of us need to get out, and if it's planned or not." Tonka nods. "So, whatever the hell presents itself at the time. Works for me." Blizzard raises her hands in a restrained shrug. "I'm not briefed on the mission. I've just ensured it'll get you to your location. Who's the pilot here?" Blades nods "I just assume some of us guys are brought along in case you need help getting out. If you need to be airlifted in and out, well I can take a couple people in." Scales hehs. "An' some of us fold up real small." Upshot lifts a hand with a single digit raised. "Unless someone else wants to volunteer I'll handle the controls." Backblast chuckles "I can do many things, but... flight ain't one of them." He admits. "Besides, if we're in a lack-of-room sort of situation, I'm... pretty good at survivin' on me own and I can make my own way home." Blizzard turns to regard Upshot then, "Controls are a bit stiff, not much I could do about that without upgrading it. The radar coat's good, but you'll want to stay low when possible to avoid any harder radar pulses. The more it absorbs, the less distance you're going to cover." She adds plainly, "Good luck out there. Hope you all make it back in one piece, whatever you're doing." "That's my job!" Scales says cheerfully. "I picked my spares carefully for this one." Backblast nods a little "I remember when we had to cover Fans an' Encore in similar stuff to avoid the fuzz. We were runnin' shine from Iacon to Tarn, back before the full takeover." Upshot nods to Blizzard, "I'll keep that in mind." He chuckles at 'Blast, "That was between some of my last exploratory missions. Much simpler times then; but we're survivors, and we'll make sure the rest of the team gets out as safely as possible." <> A second chime is announced. The green light on the landing pad pops on, all other landing pads turn red in response. Apparently the shuttlecraft is cleared for takeoff. "Looks like it's time to get this show on the road." Tonka says. Blizzard notes the change in lights, her tone turns a bit somber, her voice soft. "I heard Typhoon might be joining you on this one. Do take care of her, will you? She's a great one, but sometimes needs a hand of support or two." Backblast chuckles "Fun times." He says, strapping down his tea urn and firing it up. "Brew?" Scales beams up at Blizzard. "She did great down under Valvolux! Don't worry about it." And she bounds to the shuttle and hops aboard. Upshot looks up at Blizzard, "Between Backblast and I we should have most of the natural hazards accounted for and, if I've read the files right, the others on the team will help overlap other situations." He turns back to the shuttle and lets out a clear whistle that could easily be a bird's cry. "Time to load up and get in the sky." City State of Stanix Stanix is a region of equatorial Cybertron. One of the first areas conquered by the Decepticons, it remained isolated from the ensuing civil war up until the Ark's departure. It contains the town of Yuss, Fort Scyk and the Acid Wastes. The slapdash Junkion craft follows the nav point markers without any communication. In fact, most of the comms system has been intentionally removed. Of course, for those of you not on your first covert mission, this is nothing new. The apparent site of the meetup is in the Stanix district, which means the crew will be operating long term underneath the shadow of Fort Syck itself! Currently, the radar absorption paintjob has done its part, but already its flickering to 'code yellow' before arriving at the destination. Scales perches on the back of the pilot seat, clinging where she can watch Upshot fly the ship, claws flexed for purchase. Tonka sits up on the shuttle's dash, watching the skyline fly by. Upshot glances at the flashing indicator momentarily. "We're still safe for now, but we push we might be able to get further at the risk of greater exposure." Backblast quietly makes tea "Yeah, think you can take us down half a yalm or two? If I remember right there's a little bit of a canyon you might be able to use as cover round 'ere somewhere. Energon spring there, contaminated with thorium. Nasty stuff." Tote is in the back of the ship, smoking an enercig. He listened to the objective of the mission, and after that his mind seemed to wander. A stranger to most of the other CAT members, Tote was a late addition to the party, and isn't well known. So far he's done little to alleviate the situation. Scales nods to Backblast. "So long as there's cover where we set down, we can manage the rest however far we need to get." Dust Devil is aware of his last minute status on the mission so he's amazingly stays relatively quiet and tries not to be more of a distraction than he tends to be naturally. He listens to Backblast and quietly goes through a prefight check and warm up of some of his different systems. He also makes a note to put on some nice music to silently listen to. He holds his hands out and makes a few small forcefield shapes while waiting for orders. Vigil speaks up from where he looks to be relaxing, sprawled out on a seat. "If I may interrupt? Let's not take any unnecessary risks." The mech 'eases' the stiff controls forward to drop the shuttle just a little closer to the terrain. "I'll get my optics out for it. Though if I miss it call it out distinctively so I can find it." Blades is eager to assist, sitting near the door. "Right. This is some good old fashioned espionage work. Hope this goes smoothly. But if not I'm ready for that too. We can get this guys. No problem." he looks to the spring. "None at all." He tenses , preparing himself. He almost seems eager for the operation, or perhaps just for action. "Risk is part of the game... we won't win this war by playing it safe." Tonka says. Backblast looks to Blades and Tonka a moment, shaking his head in amusement before peering out the window. He points out the canyon "There." He says, indicating a tiny runnel of energon that's a sickly, putrescent green in colour. For a foot or so either side of it, bare surface metal is visible, with no cyberflora. Tote looks back at the others and smirks before stubbing out his enercig. He flicks out his right hand, popping a pistol into it from a subspace generator in his wrist. His tucks it away, and then repeats the process with his other hand. Satisfied his weapons are ready, he wanders up towards the front of the craft. He leans silently against a bulkhead. The shuttle continues its low approach, zipping through the canyon. At one point, the actual tower of Fort Syck is visible, jutting overtop the canyonside. The yellow light on the shuttle flickers, and then suddenly hits RED without a lot of leeway time. The radar jamming paint has done all that it can. Upshot glares at the indicator very briefly before pushing the shuttle further into the canyon; looking for a landing site that is even barely suitable for the shuttle. "Rides over mechs and femmes. We're on foot from here on out. Make sure to get everything once we're down because we aren't coming back here if we can help it." The shuttle lands as best it can, but its still a rough landing. It'll soon self destruct into a pile of junk. The nav tracker states one click to the meeting point. Right now there's just darkness and open terrain.... Your music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vKUECLVIFQ Vigil is up and about the moment they've landed. "Let's take a look around," he says to no one in particular, and heads for the craft's exit. There's a soft whir-buzz of some gadget being activated, and the Autobot fades from view before padding outside into the canyon. He doesn't travel too far, focusing on scouting the area and searching for possible threats. Dust Devil frowns as the light turns red on the panel but he's quickly and quietly up when they land. There's a frown on his face but he doesn't say anything, just concentrating on his music and any orders from the rest of the team. Once off the ship he glances around to clear his point before looking back at the others, making sure to try and not stand out but keep his profile low. Scales leaps from the back of the chair, eager to get outside. She scootches immediately to a shadow under a small ridge, both to shelter from the magic disintegrating shuttle and to hide from view. Her optic blink to flick to infrared, and she scans the area for anamolies and threats. Upshot stands and walks over to the side of the shuttle and retrieves the carrying case. As he steps out into the canyon his own sensor suite comes to life identifying allies, terrain features, and a myriad of other details. Taking a moment to orient himself before motioning with the case. He speaks in a hushed tone, "We're that way." Backblast grins a little and fiddles with the controls at the bottom of the tea urn, setting the thing up to slowly bleed gas. "We'll be safe to come back here for about an hour, unless I squeeze this clacker." He indicates it. As he speaks, he sets charges around the cabin - small thermite charges to incinerate the interior, interspersed with a couple of charges to shatter the controls, breach the fuel tanks, and generally make sure that the shuttle is utterly trashed. He's a bit of a perfectionist, all things considered, when it comes to setting it. Tonka fires up his jetpack and flies out of the shuttle door, hovering as he looks to where Upshot is indicating. "Let the fun begin." Blades moves in with the group, following behind. "This is almost too easy with so many of us out here. Should be in and out no problem." Even as the shuttle shakes and sways, Tote remains calm and cool. As it comes to a bumpy landing, Tote flicks out one of his wrist-lasers but holds back, waiting for the rest of the Autobots to jump out. He smirks and nods to himself as Tonka deploys with a jetpack - there aren't many Autobots smaller than Tote in the field, and fewer still with such style. ''' '''As soon as Tote's small boots hit the ground, he fades sideways, looking for cover. He doesn't have a fancy cloaking field, but at his size, he doesn't need it. Tote fades into the shadows without a sound. The trek itself into the darkness may be a bit harrowing to those less trained to be working in enemy territory. Mia rises over the plains of Stanix, silhouetting the crew, all hiking in the dark, lugging personal gear, enormous weapons, or such. It will be a hard life out here, a dangerous one, but Elita One knew that it needed to be done, and the team has accepted their role in things. The navigators of the group lead on without any real issues, aside from the ever present possibility of a seeker squad flying overhead with infrared capability. The destination is reached, only to find absolutely nothing there, a featureless part of the plain... Upshot scans the area one last time before retuning his radio to a specific frequncy. CAT Upshot says, "What do you do when the exterminator is late?" CAT Riposte says, "Burn down the habitation suite" A door slides open in front of Upshot, having blended into the flooring... Music shift: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxRPmT0NHyw Vigil continues on, moving as sneakily as he can. He's all too aware that while he's invisible, his allies are not. He continues doing his scouting thing, scoping out the area for threats. If anything he's even more cautious here, now that they're at the destination. Scales starts in her usual scoot-from-shadow-to-shadow method, but quickly gives it up in favor of catching a ride on a bot that's better at sneaking across open country. While good at finding nice hiding places, she is acutely aware of just how -shiny- she is. Being this close to Decepticon territory makes her a bit nervous, and the last thing she wants is for her wings to reflect light and give them away. So Upshot gets a new shoulder decoration. Dust Devil frowns as they come to the point and there is...nothing there. But then it appears. A smile appears on Dusty's face as he sees the similar design to other bases he's been to. He doesn't let it hold his attention as he glances behind him and to the sky, always trying to be aware of his surroundings and noting where the rest of the team is. Upshot gives Scales a quick glance but seems nonplussed at his new travelling companion. He does however take a step or two back when the hatch opens near his feet and turns to Backblast, "I'll go look ahead, you help Vigil with overwatch, at least until it's all clear inside. Then you both follow ua." He sets the case down and pulls out a retracble strap so he can safely sling in over his back before heading down the ladder. Backblast moves with the others, quiet and secretive - but hiding, per se. His alloygator skin reveals a new use, if one is observant; the tail, which looks weighted, drags sinuously behind him, erasing his footprints and making him seem to be just another turbofauna to anything tracking him. "If any seekers go over'ead," He observes "Pull in close to me and I'll pop smoke. if they're looking through pure-IR, we'll look like dust." He nods to Upshot. "Don't forget the passphrase, yeh?" He says, finding a place that's semi-hidden to nestle down with his rifle. Blades quietly moves in with the others, staying towards the back. "I'll cover the rear. Move ina nd be careful." He says, keeping close behind the others. Tote carefully picks his way through the darkness, tailing the group both to cover their rear and to avoid being underfoot. When the group reaches their destination and stops, Tote moves around them slightly to the south, trying to find cover in the featureless plain. Upshot gives the signal, and a door is revealed. Once more, Tote hangs back, pistol in hand. He scans the skies calmly, looking almost bored as he looks for signs of imminent death from above. ''' '''When Blades offers to cover the rear, Tote nods and moves in, following the others. He takes a moment to examine the ladder - likely it's not scaled for someone his size. Unbothered, he clips a line to the top step and just rides down on a winch attached to his chest. The ladder seals up the moment the last Autobot's hand crosses its line, closing as quickly as possible. The ladder leads to a darkened access tunnel. Those with infrared vision can spot pipes and energon lines moving this way and that. It appears that there's a major junction nearby, which would mask the heat from this area. All in all, not a bad spot to hole up in. A voice penetrates the darkness. "Hold for scanning." The sound of a warbling thruster comes forward from the darkness. It is a sensor drone of peculiar make. Visible blue lines of energy start scanning all members of the CAT simultaneously.... Moments pass, the drone still scanning, and moments....and moments...and moments. FINALLY, the drone's scanning software retracts, and it zips away. ' '"Optical match, no signs of processing corruption, no chemical residue of foreign agents...besides traditional ones, and no sign of cerebro-shells at work." The lights start to flicker on, revealing a single small room at the end of the hall. A mech lays on a slab that seems connected via wires to a wall, and in the middle of the hall, a rust-red Femme holding a rail cannon, stands with the drone at her side. She lowers the weapon. "Excellent. Welcome to what base of operations we have here. Stow your gear where you can, we have work to do." She immediately draws out the ammo clip from the cannon, and sets it aside. Vigil throws the femme a very, very casual salute and looks around the room, gaze lingering longest on the mech on the slab. ' '"Don't have much to stow," he explains, "but I've got a hunch I'll have things to stow further down the road. Anyone mind if I claim a bit of space?" Dust Devil is impressed with the set up. He grins a little when the all clear is given. Moving with the rest of the team, he does pause a moment to look at the mech hooked up to all the wires before glancing at the rusty hued femme. "Nice place ya got..." He does move to stand over closer to the antisocial Backblast but doesn't bother the mech yet. Scales looks at the drone from Upshot's shoulder curiously. "How does it check for processing corruption? Physical tells? Energy scans? Is it anything like how Soundwave reads minds?" The little dragon is successfully distracted from her nerves by a shiny bit of science. At the all clear and the invitation to stow their gear Upshot unslings the case and moves to place it against a wall near Backblast. He from the sniper over to Riposte once as then turns to face their contact. "Indeed we do, and the sooner we get started the less likely it is the 'Cons will be able to narrow down our location." He walks closer to the red femme and holds out a hand, "Name's Upshot, and I'm nominally in charge of this group." Backblast squints at himself "No chemical residue? You sure your scanner's calibrated right, I got all sortsa crap in my shells." He comments, with a smirk, placing the butt of Kingslayer on the ground and leaning on it casually. He doesn't stow any of his gear anywhere, keeping it all on himself. He does, however, look around for some means of making tea. "Backblast." Pause. "And before you ask, yes, that Backblast, no, I don't take contract work anymore. I'm... ah... in for the cause now." Blades moves in closer, curious as to what is going on but is otherwise quiet. Tote makes his way down to floor level and steps aside so Blades can join them. Small and out of the way he may be, but not even Tote is spared the scrutiny of the scanner. He looks around with apparently boredom as he waits for the scan results, although he perks up as the small room is revealed. He looks over the femme with the rail cannon and smirks. He doesn't seem as interested in the science as Scales, but does shift his attention to the mech on the slab. ''' '''When people start making introductions, Tote waits for his turn and then steps forward into the light. "'Lo," he calls up at the larger robots. "My name's Tote. Heard of me? No? Good. A famous spy is someone who is obviously unclear on the concept." He retracts his pistol back into his wrist subspace generator and goes to lean on an unoccupied wall. Tote suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Riposte muses, "Space is at a premium. Most of us will be doing precious little recharging here, but the fact that a large team was sent, proves the value of the mission." She hangs up the weapon she was threatening the group with, up on a high peg. "Processor corruption usually affects the optics, delays flash response time by erratic amounts. Given that all of you, save Backblast and Blades have had your standard pre-mission checkups, you fall within standard parameters. Blades still uses patch 1.322 for his optical system, which is well outside the standard parameters, but acceptable for the patch. Backblast...it is just unlikely he would be compromised. The residue I was scanning for was for outside your standard parameters. High signs of explosives, corrosion on the back knee joint on the right side, due to using a tea disinfectant from 323 astromonths prior, engex, unstable engex used as weaponry in customized 'Kingslayer' accessory..." She dismisses the lines of thought, "The only rule here is to not disturb Delcom's positioning or power flow." Obviously she means the mech on the wired up slab. As she lectures, her drone scans Upshot's hand a few extra times after he extends it. "Yes, I do know who you are, Backblast. I am aware of Dephius-Major." Only after that, does Riposte manage a nominal handshake to Upshot. "Well you all have the bearing of competence." She eyes Tote for a moment before she continues, "And time is of the essence, yes. We've only got a scant astrohour or two before we lose vital intelligence." She feeds a holodisk into her drone, which projects part of Stanix's local area. As the executive officer of this team, I've started extrapolating on your dossiers I've acquired to develop how this infiltration will have to go down." Dust Devil notes people introducing themselves and sighs. "I'm Dust Devil and if you haven't heard of me ya musta just joined the bots. Diversionary Tactician...aka, I'll be the one with the bullseye on him if we need an idiot ta run interference while yas get the job done. I do have a few other skills if we need them. I'd prefer not ta get shot, I promised Scales and Spike I'd avoid them havin ta fix me so soon. Scales nods to the explanation and hehs at Dust Devil. "An' I'm Scales. 'm the main medic fer th'team, t'keep us all goin' until we c'n get back ta friendlier places." "You have to be competent when exploring or slipping out of Decepticon Work Camps. If you're not, well, your career is going to be cut short," Upshot offers as he steps out of the way. "Don't let me get in the way of your briefing, I have a feeling most of us are ready to get moving on our objective; with the proper intelligence, of course." Backblast nods, slowly, starting to make the brews. "Surface corrosion, the mechanism is fine." He says, giving the most minute upnod to her for not mentioning the fact that his own system is... running on a different operating system to everyone else, so to speak. She look over at Delcon, with a soft nod. "What's up with DelCon?" Blades nods "Earthbuild, so yeah my systems might be runnin' different." he says. "Name's Blades, I'm here for air support or evac if needed." He says. "So yeah. What he said. What's up with DelCon?" Tote listens at first, and nods, although when Riposte says she'll develop how things will go down with his group, he can't help but smirk in amusement. He chuckles quietly as Dust Devil's preference not to get shot - we'll see how THAT goes. He does smile somewhat genuinely as Scales introduces herself - who doesn't love the little dragon medic? He's quiet as the other Autobots speak and ask about Delcom, preferring to remain back in the shadows for now. Riposte denotes, "Indeed." at Upshot's words about the objective. " I am versed in at least partial dossiers on the rest of you, yes. I can tell you what we have so far. Delcom has been working at minimal power here for There's a logistical shift that's happening as we speak. As you know, the assassin we're targetting has been maintaining himself as a Con logistics operative. We believe him to be using the guise 'Payday'. Right now, there's a push for the Decepticons to fortify areas near the Sonic Canyons, Tarn's outlying area, and Kaon, near the Valvolux border. We believe that Payday is being assigned as logistics here, but we don't know to which facility. Due to our operational restrictions on communications, we're going to have to track it via alternative means..." The hologram shows an outlying tower."Positioning Tower Theta-Two. A nav-relay point. We need to get immediate access to this tower, climb it, and jack a remote into it for later extraction. The tower's part of a roving patrol structure, and has basic fences and sensor systems. We need a continual focus on thwarting the sensor arrays, using attention deflectors, while part of the team maintains overwatch, and calls out patrols in view, while another member scales the tower itself, to its 6,000 yalm high top, and supplant the remote into it, as well as extract." Scales slips down from Upshot's shoulder, finally, and goes over to look and sniff at Delcom. She suppresses a bit of a shudder at the mech's condition, and lets herself get distracted by the briefing. Her optics flick over the team members she knows, and she tries to guess who'd be best at each job. "You'd want somebody with good senses to keep watch. I got wings, so 'm not afraid of fallin'." "I'm good at evading detection," Vigil offers. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a use for me. I don't mind scout work." Riposte points at the tower. "My concern is that I cannot scan the upper parts of the tower. Soundwave will know how vulnerable those areas are to flight-based interception. I do not feel he would leave it unguarded. There may be need for two climbers. One to detain or delay the sensor system, another to plant the remote." Riposte motions off to the side, "There is a Marauder station here, within striking range. I would rather not cause havoc there, I would not tip us off to them, but if an accident can be arranged, even a fuel explosion, then we may draw away the guard patrols. If we cannot detain the patrols, those in the area will be extremely vulnerable to discovery." Backblast sniffs thoughtfully "The top of the tower is perfect for me. I'll nestle up there and hide, I'm... used to operating alone for extended periods. I'm not quite as good at hiding as Vigil, but... well, I'm pretty decent at remaining unseen. I've also got a comms jammer." Dust Devil makes a face when the Decepticon work camps are mentioned. He's pretty sure there are still some scars if he really went looking. "I'm willin ta do whatever yas need me ta. And I'm not too worried about bein shot at since I have a forcefield. So use me wherever." Blades looks up at the walls. "Well I can always do a fly-over but my blades aren't exactly silent. If climbin' is what sneeded, climbin' is what Im doin." Tote continues to lean against the wall. He lights an enercig while listening to the others offer up their skill sets. "I'm also good at avoiding detection, as you might have guessed because of my size." He taps his wrist subspace generators. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve that might help if things go down badly and we need to improvise." He smirks. "I'm not much of a climber, though," he admits. Riposte absently motions towards Backblast, "I'd want you on patrol lookout of course, from afar if possible, but the jammer may be our best counter versus any tipped off surveillance on the tower." Backblast smirks "I can also listen in on the enemy comms." he adds, softly The optics of the near-stasis mech just stare, but is it that he's actually staring at Blades, or is Blades just standing where the mech's dull gaze is looking? Scales hmms. "I don't have th'comm gear Backblast does, but I know m'way around most hardware. An' I got claws. Th'problem is, unless there's a place t'hide, I can't just.. fuzz out. D'we know much about th'tower's structure? Issit smooth on the outside? Lattice? Issere stuff built inta it?" Blades looks behind him and to his left and right. "Um. Or maybe not um. whatever you need Im up for it." he shifts his feet uncomfrtably in the gaze. Riposte motions to the hologram, which zooms in. " The tower itself has a basic duracrete exterior until it reaches 200 yalms, from then on, its pure Cybertronian metal in a latticework design. High tensile strength, which is what would be needed for such a high climb." Scales nods. "Easy climbin', then. But pretty exposed." Blades grunts. "I'm stronger then I look." he says. "Trust me, I can take it." and Braver then a Dinobot at times. Riposte says with some apprehension, "There is not much we can do to prevent exposure and vulnerability. But this is our best lead to finding Payday, we have to chance it." Upshot listens to the briefing and those who speak up as he considers the options. "Well, Scales seems a good choice for the tower since she's small, and can use the height to her advantage if we get into a situation where we need backup. Backblast would be useful up on overwatch from any vantage, including the tower, and that jammer could certainly prove useful." He looks over the rest of the team, "Blades, I like the idea, but let's save that as an emergency option. I can get close enough to cause some kind of distraction near the Decepticon position, or with one of their patrols. I think dust Devil would be a good pair with me for that. Which would leave Tote, Tonka, and Vigil..." Upshot turns to look at each of them in turn. "Tote, why don't you make sure the tower isn't going to suprise our climbers. Tonka can come with Dust Devil and myself for some extra harassment, and a last minute surprise, if needed. Vigil and Blades can pair up and see about te patrols and emergency evac or diversion if needed." This time his opetics pass over the whole team. "That would seem to be an optimal array given the skills we all have. Any suggestions or modifications to it?" Dust Devil listens to everyone and grins a bit feeling useful. He does decide to find a spot against the wall to sit and to work on maintenance of his weapons and other systems. Scales nods, thinking of this as more of a problem to be solved than a potential combat. "An' if I do run inta anybody, I -can- temp'rarily stop 'em. Though it works better if'm not seen." She tilts her head, thinking. "I'll need some mud to roll in b'fore we start, I think. Green's better camouflage on Earth, but dirt color'd work better here." Riposte hmmms, and nods once, "The less need for engagement the better. We cannot let Delcom's sacrifice go to waste here, Soundwave cannot find out about us. Current odds of success are 63%, but when we hit the field, we may be able to increase that chance." Backblast nods, softly. "When it's time to bring Delcon back online, let me know. I'm a doctor, I can help." There is not a shred of empathy in his voice as he talks. DOes he care about anyone he heals? No. Does that prevent him giving them his best? No. Tote nods in response to Upshot's suggestion. He responds with a casual salute. "Plans and enemies and all that," Upshot comments to Riposte. "I'm just trying to think of how to best use the resources we have and cover the major spots. I don't want to get into any sort of prolonged fight, but enough of a diversion to keep the 'Cons away while we get our information would be worthwhile." Log session ending at 22:22:17 on Wednesday, 23 January 2019.